1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pesticide composition intended for protecting plants, crops or seeds against fungal diseases or insect damages, and the corresponding methods of protection by application of the said composition. More precisely, the subject of the present invention is a pesticide composition based on propamocarb-fosetylate and an insecticide active substance or compound and optionally a further fungicide active substance or compound.
2. Description of Related Art
As regards pesticide activity, in particular for the protection of crops, one of the problems at the heart of the research studies carried out in this technical field is the improvement of performances, in particular in terms of biological activity and in particular in terms of maintaining such an activity over time.